


it's warm inside

by ParisOlympia



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: 100 percent angst-free, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Peaceful, a spritz of lemon, nothing happens, they just have a nice uneventful day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisOlympia/pseuds/ParisOlympia
Summary: I'm not a native speaker (you might have guessed...)- hope you liked it anyway!
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle & Hardbroom, Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	it's warm inside

It was one of those greyish days in Febuary, the ground wet from the rain that fell during the night, the trees still bald, the nature at rest. They walked silently side by side. Each one concentrated on the detection spell routine they ought to perform once in a month to see if the school was duely protected from the outside world. Though they had started right after a rich late breakfast, lights already began to fade.

„We’re not as quick as we used to be,“ stated Ada almost short of breath. 

„Indeed,“ Hecate replied with a look at her timepiece. „I think we’ll have another 50 to 55 minutes to go.“

„Let us rest a bit, only for a cup of tea.“ Ada cleaned a stump from some fallen leaves and sat down. She pulled a thermos from under her coat and poured two small cups, offering one to Hecate. Hecate sat down carefully and closed her hands over the steaming cup. They both overlooked the vast premises, the strong grey castle towering the hill, their queendom.

It was a task they had to complete once a month to make sure the Academy was protected and invisible to the non-magical world. Even though it was quite a walk they didn’t use a spell for the job as they deemed it more precise to walk the outer limits of the school grounds, entirely focussed at the magic that surrounded the place. It was hard for both of them, Hecate not being a fan of walking and Ada neither, but it was as beneficial to their health as to the school’s safety.

„Thank you, that helped to warm up a bit.“ As Hecate handed back the empty cup, she looked suggestively into Ada‘s eyes. Her face was so close, Ada could sense her breath. She stared at Hecate’s lips and warmth started to spread inside her. A warmth that was not induced by the tea. The effect that woman had on her- after all these years-was incredible.

„I’ll think we have to warm up a little more once we have returned.“ Ada longed for her wife’s lips, but Hecate- still eyeing her intensly- didn’t close the distance. 

„Then I suggest we finish our work quickly, Miss Cackle.“ Ada’s heart pounded heavier at these words. The rest of the inspection round was finished in a rush.

As soon as they stepped into the building, Ada summoned a tea tray in her office. Coming from the outside the chill building felt wonderfully warm. It was only when they settled in their armchairs in front of the fire Ada remarked how cold her feet and hands were. 

„Take a cookie Hecate, it’s ginger.“ She knew these were the only ones Hecate occasionally indulged, as they were tangy and not too sweet. Ada looked over to the slender figure of her wife and her heart filled with anticipation. But the exhaustion of the day took its toll and the heat from the tea and the crackling fire made her body weary. Ada fell asleep without noticing. 

Hecate saw her wife’s head falling on her chest. She took the cup out of her hands and with a caressing movement vanished the glasses. The bliss of the moment overwhelmed her when she sat back down in her seat. The feeling of being exactly where she belonged was something only Ada had been able to give. She had even learned to manage the fear that had always accompanied the bliss. The fear that all that was good would be gone in a minute. For a long time she hadn’t been able to enjoy these moments. Always suspecting something might happen to destroy it. And the little voice in her head that had told her she didn’t deserve it. But Ada had helped her to gain back control. Hecate leaned back gazing at her wife’s body, the patterns created by the fire dancing over the voluptous curves, Ada‘s breathing deep and regular. She knew the school and everyone in it was safe and sound, that Ada would be there tomorrow and the day after tomorrow.

Ada’s eyes opened. „Did I fall asleep?“ 

„Only for a bit. Are you warm now?“ Hecate asked with a smirk. 

„Well, it is better indeed, but not as good as it could be.“ 

„Is there anything I could do? Something to improve your wellbeing, headmistress?“ Hecate got up and sat on the armrest of Ada’s chair. Teasing her again with only her eyes. „A warming spell maybe?“ 

Ada couldn’t hide a smile. „Or maybe if you didn't use magic, but your mouth- Hecate.“ Hecate bent down for a deep kiss, her hands exploring Ada’s body, quickly finding their way under the pink cardigan. Her fingers circling Ada’s breast over the thin fabric of her dress made Ada moan immediately. The sound accelerated her own arousal. Ada knew her triggers and she pulled another. The soft touch of Ada’s tongue at her lips sent another wave through her body. When they parted to take a breath, Hecate saw the rush on Ada’s face. 

„I suggest we transfer to the bedroom to continue the warming.“ 

„I’m in your hands.“

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker (you might have guessed...)- hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
